


Waking Up With John

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Female Reader NSFW, Female Reader SMUT, John Winchester NSFW, John Winchester SMUT, NSFW, Smut, biting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What better way to wake up than having sex with John?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up With John

It was fingers twitching on your belly that woke you. Nothing much, just a rough scrape of callouses circling your belly button. Your eyes flew open as you stretched because it was then you realized that the hand caressing your skin wasn’t your own. Your breath caught in your throat as you held it, trying, but failing, to remember if you brought anyone back to your motel room after leaving the bar.

The last thing you **did** remember was having a nightmare. Ever since vampires killed your family, you’d been plagued by them; the last image of your mother was of her neck being ripped out before John Winchester burst into the house and slaughtered the beasts. You were 16 years old and that was over a decade ago. 

The person behind you groaned in their sleep and tightened their grip on your belly, pulling you into them so your back fit perfectly into the curve of their chest, their legs tangling with yours. It was when your ass settled on a semi-hard cock that you looked over your shoulder. You barely stifled a gasp when you saw who was behind you. John had been the one to comfort you after you screamed out, crying for your mother. He had held you close, wiped your tears, and whispered words of comfort into your ear while stroking your hair.

John had always been a light sleeper, perk of being a hunter, so you moved slowly and turned in his arms to face him. Long black eyelashes fluttered as his eyes swept back and forth, full lips were slightly parted, and the fingers that had been against your belly, spread against the small of your back.

You couldn’t deny that John was handsome, what with his charcoal hair, more salt than pepper beard and chest hair that traveled into his boxer briefs, hard muscles, dark eyes, and a low timbre that had always sent a shiver down your spine. The tattoos he sported only added to the attraction. Yup, even at 16 you thought the eldest Winchester was drop dead sexy. But nothing had ever happened because John was almost old enough to be your father.

With your heart hammering in your chest, you reached up and ran a hand gently through his curling hair; it had been a couple of months since they’ve seen a set of scissors. Maybe he’d let you cut it next time. The curls were soft between your fingertips and tickled your palm as you cupped the back of his head. 

John moaned softly, shifting so that his thigh was between your legs. Fingers dug into the small of your back as you slid your leg along his, the tip of your toes scraping through his leg hair.

You checked to make sure his eyes were still closed before resting your hand over his heart; the steady rhythm against your palm was hypnotic. Greying hair bit into your palm and fingertips, catching under your nails as you drug your hand through it. In response to your touch, John cupped your ass and pulled you into him, his thigh rubbed against your aching lips, pushing your slick into your panties.

Not wanting to wake him up just yet, you bit back a moan when the thick line of his cock pulsed against your belly. It was then his eyes began to flutter open and you knew that it was now or never. You drug your nails through his beard and to the nape of his neck as you kissed him, tugging his bottom lip between yours.

With a hand tangled in your hair, he sighed into the kiss as you rutted against his thigh. It was when you tugged on his hair and sucked on his tongue that he opened his eyes.

He pulled back, but didn’t untangle himself from you, “Y/N?” It was hard not to get lost in his eyes, a thin strip of chocolate brown almost taken over completely by lust blown pupils.

You licked your bottom lip, “Morning, John.”

When you rocked against his leg, his eyes rolled slightly and his cock twitched against your belly. He grabbed your hip, “What’s goin’ on, sweetheart?”

You hummed against his bottom lip as you kissed him, “Are you really asking me that right now?”

“No, I know **what’s** going on, I wasn’t born yesterday. I just mean-”

“I know what you mean,” you kissed along his jaw, the softer-than-it-looked hair biting into your nose, lips, and chin. “Isn’t it obvious? I want you.” Nipping at his pulse point, you ground against him again, knowing damn well he could feel how wet you were through the panties and shorts you wore.

He hissed through his teeth and clutched your hip, “I uh… Shit, baby girl.”

“And I know you want me, too,” you slid a hand into his boxer briefs and gripped him, pumping him as best you could in the limited space.

His head fell back, giving your mouth more room to roam. You rutted against his thigh in time with your hand, “But-”

“No buts about it,” you swept your thumb over his seeping tip and nipped at his collarbone, rolling him to his back.

He grabbed your hips as you straddled him, moaning against your tongue while you stroked him. His hips shot up when you began to kiss down his neck, chest where you nipped at his nipples, and down his belly; calloused fingers digging into your skin before carding through your hair. You hooked your fingers in his boxer briefs and quickly slid them down his thighs, dropping them to the floor when you stood at the end of the bed.

“Look at me, John.”

The way he looked at you, with so much raw want and need in his eyes, almost made you come undone, and he hadn’t even really touched you yet. You shimmied out of your shorts and panties before pulling off the faded concert shirt, adding it to the small pile at your feet.

John’s cock twitched hard against his belly as you stood there, “Get up here, baby girl.”

Tugging your bottom lip between your teeth, you crawled up his legs, dropping kisses to the insides of his thighs and the patch of hair surrounding his cock. His greying curls tickled your nose when you breathed him in; dried sweat, faded spicy soap, leather from riding in the Impala, and that deep, underlying musk that only John possessed. You cupped his balls and pressed your tongue flat against the vein that pulsed with every heartbeat.

His hands were in your hair as he watched you lick his cock, twirling your tongue around his wide cock-head before taking him between your lips. You swallowed the pre-cum greedily, savoring the bittersweet tang on the back of your tongue as you sucked him; your hand twisting and stroking whatever you couldn’t get in your mouth. When he hit the back of your throat, John pushed his head into the pillow and ground out your name in a way that spread goosebumps over every inch of your skin.

While either one of you would have been more than content to have John cum in your mouth, that would have to wait for another time. John gripped your shoulders and pulled you up, his saliva soaked cock slapped against his stomach. “I don’t wanna cum in your pretty mouth.”

Jesus. The way this man talked; it was just like you dreamt.

You straddled his thighs and grabbed his shoulders as he kissed you like he was a starving man and you were his breakfast. Before you could grab his cock and sink onto it, John’s fingers drug through your soaked folds and brushed over your clit. With every nerve on fire, you almost came then and there.

Without any warning, he slammed his two middle fingers into your pussy, crooking them as he searched for your g-spot. You threw your head back and cried out his name. John kissed, licked, and bit your neck as he stroked you roughly, his palm hitting your clit fast and hard enough that the orgasm hit you like a freight train. You came on his hand, digging your nails into his shoulders as he bit your breasts; the sensitive skin right below your nipples. With your head buzzing and your vision gone white, John worked you through it, almost languidly stroking your g-spot again and again, until you through you were going to explode.

You had barely begun to come down from your high when he withdrew his fingers, sucking them free of your tangy slick. Blinking heavily, you looked at him and grabbed his cock; the pair of you moaning low and heavy as you sank down on him. Inch by inch you took him, stretching around his substantial girth until finally, your hips met.

“So fucking tight, so fucking wet for me, baby girl.”

His mouth found yours a moment later when you rocked against him, dragging your nails through his hair and onto his back; red welts rising among old and new scars. John grabbed your hips and pulled you down, harder with every thrust of his hips, sending a wet smack into the small room. Your breasts bounced erratically, dragging sensitive nipples through his chest hair before he captured one in his mouth; the other in a hand.

The pinch of pain from his mouth and fingers made the coil in your belly snap unexpectedly. You shuddered as you came, clamping onto him like a vice. John bit down and sucked on your breast as he came a moment later, pulsing stream after stream of thick cum against your fluttering walls.

With a heaving chest, John fell back onto the bed, pulling you with him. Aftershocks rolled through you, making John hiss when you clamped down him again and again, “Keep that up, baby girl, and we ain’t leaving this room for a while.”

You sat up slightly and caught his lips in yours, moaning when he pushed his tongue into your mouth. Even though he had begun to go soft, you ground your hips into his, “Who said anything about leaving? We got the room for another day, remember?”

“Thank God.” Growling low in his throat, John rolled you to your back and pinned your hands above your head.


End file.
